


Crack in the Shield

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: The attack on Monday has opened up a vulnerability in the boys armor.





	Crack in the Shield

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in response to a prompt on wrestlekink (surprise, surprise) about how the boys don't want to stray far from the other and experience nightmares due to the trauma sustained on Monday. This thing grew into a behemoth somehow. And I don't even know if I originally accomplished what I set out to do. But, I do like how I addressed each boy has their own insecurity related to the attack and keeps experiencing it in worst case scenario nightmares. I wasn't too fond with how it ended but who knows. I may come back to this and add something else to make myself feel better. I also tried to include some reasoning's behind Dean's new attitude, as well as the gif of Drew focusing entirely in Dean never going so far as to slap him multiple times when he's down next to Roman. Never the less I hope you like it!

Roman was positively seething. A white-hot rage enveloping him until his vision began blackening, his breathing quickening, and a low growling could be heard emitting from low in his throat.

Most of the guys backstage, including the physicians and doctors steered clear of the three men currently nursing their wounds, huddled together in their agony and rage.

Roman let the coldness of the ice seep into his forehead, trying to cool the steam that seemed to be pouring out of his ears.

His sight however never left the other two, his boys, both broken but still incredibly angry at the situation that befell them tonight.

The white gauze wrapped around Seth’s arm was blinding in the darkened corner and the way Dean stood hunched, trying to manic pace back and forth to work out his aggression was making Roman wince.

He was supposed to be their protector, both like his little brothers, let alone _lovers._ It pained Roman to the highest degree to see either one hurt or upset. He felt it within his own soul, aching and pulsing each time he had to even _think_ about what transpired.

Being able to see them manhandle Dean, kicking and punching at his ribs, going after his motherfucking bad arm, was pure agony. He wasn’t aware of what became of Seth until he saw them drag his lifeless, limp body down the ramp covered in blood. Just the image of it made Roman want to throw up.

“God damn it!” Roman jumped a little at the yell coming from Dean, accompanied with boxes and pipes clanging as Dean swiftly kicked at the closest thing in his reach.

“Dean,” Seth said softly, unwinding himself from the shadows, wincing as he got off the box he was perched on to lay a comforting hand across Dean’s heaving back.

However, Dean was in a particularly very foul mood, and despite Seth’s gentle ministrations and sincere brown eyes, that almost _always_ did the trick of relaxing Dean when he was amped up, it didn’t seem to work tonight.

Dean was on a whole other level of angry. Something Roman hasn’t quite seen before, in a very long time.

Dean jerked out of Seth’s grasp making Seth flinch. Roman sighed, the headache pounding behind his eyes getting worse as the stress of the night continued to haunt them all.

“Dean,” Roman said a bit more firmly, Dean didn’t stop his angry breathing, but his back stiffened letting Roman know he was at least listening. “You need to calm down.”

Dean whirled on him, going toe to toe in Roman’s face, a mean sneer across his features, Seth stood off to the side, unsure of this new development in their relationship.

Dean’s tough wall seemed to have been rebuilt again while he was off due to injury. The wall that Roman and Seth worked so god damned hard to get through now seemed even stronger and thicker than _ever_ before.

Roman didn’t back down however, he let the soggy bag of ice in his hand go with a soft plop on the concrete, steeling his expression. “Dean,” Roman said again, tilting his head trying to get a read on Dean’s ice blue eyes.

Dean’s lip wobbled, a small crack in his defense before he was pulling away again with another strangled yell that echoed in the corner and made Roman’s ears ring as his migraine ramped up to about a ten.

Dean was off kicking and even lashing out with punches at anything near the vicinity.

Roman rubbed at his forehead harshly, sighing as Seth quickly sprung to Dean’s side, grabbing at his face and making soft shushing noises until the only thing heard was Dean’s angry, harsh breathing and Seth slightly, yet lovingly, admonishing Dean for being an idiot and busting his knuckles open.

Something that seemed so normal yet was so _wrong_ at the same time. Unease crept into Roman’s psyche, turning his stomach.

Tonight, fucking sucked.

 

* * *

 

The sting of the hot water as it rained on the various cuts and bruises Seth accumulated tonight made him hiss harshly.

However, his body was too damn tired and sore to do anything about it other than to stand under the spray and let it rain down upon him until the stinging was nothing more than a dull ache.

The hotel’s crappy plumbing was all but blocking out the sounds going on outside of the bathroom, as no doubt Roman and Dean tried to unwind from the hellacious assault they received and try to sleep.

Dean was wound very tightly, even more so than usual which sent Seth’s worry wart brain into overdrive. The images of Dean’s knuckles covered in blood after attacking the brick wall was still fresh on his mind. It was something of an image Seth had gotten accustomed to seeing but something he honestly didn’t expect this late in their relationship. Dean was finally healthy and was feeling honest to God _good_ in such a long time, at least from what Seth could observe so seeing him succumb to old habits Seth thought he and Roman had broken was disheartening and a bit gut wrenching to watch.

Seth squeezed his eyes shut, letting the hot water loosen up his tense muscles and enjoying the way colors danced across his vision. He leaned heavily against the shower wall, letting his hair flop into his face. The steam was doing wonders for his muscles but the longer he stayed under the hot spray the more lethargy started to kick in signaling that Seth was close to near collapse.

Shutting off the water, Seth was on autopilot as he gently eased himself out of the shower and did his best to pat his cuts dry without reopening one of them. His arm looked like a blob of pink, swollen flesh. Cuts marring his tan skin in different directions. It almost reminded him of seeing meat in a grinder.

He managed to snag some gauze and medical tape before they left the arena. He debated on doing it himself but he was just too tired to balance gauze as he tried to tape things with his left hand.

After drying himself off completely he managed to slide into a pair of boxers before snatching the gauze and tape and opening up the bathroom door.

Steam billowed out as a swift cold quickly snuck up his spine making him shiver.

Usually, they try to get two beds so that they can push them together and have some more room but tonight Roman went with a single, king bed.

Seth wasn’t going to comment on it, but he agreed with the suggestion. On nights like these ones he always preferred being close to Dean and Roman. Roman was obviously feeling the same way.

The only light in the room came from the TV that was playing something from the animal planet. Seth smiled a little at knowing that Roman specifically picked that channel because Dean liked watching animal documentaries. It was a ‘calm Dean down’ tactic often employed over the years.

“Need some help, babe?” Seth was startled out of his thoughts as Roman looked at the gauze and tape sitting in his sweaty palms pointedly. Seth didn’t realize he had been standing there looking like a goof.

“Yeah,”

“Come sit on the bed by Dean then.” Roman pointed to the spot that wasn’t already occupied by Dean’s massive form, snoring softly.

“He’s out quick.” Seth commented quietly, wincing as sat down on the bed.

“Hmmm,” Roman hummed, all his concentration zeroed in on Seth’s arm. His hands gently fingered each and every welt and slice, smoothing over the bruises softly. Seth gasped softly as Roman leaned in and very tenderly gave a light kiss up and down his arm, a warm smile on his face fighting with the anger building behind his brown eyes.

“Already feels better.” Seth said, lying clearly, but it made Roman chuckle none the less.

“Yeah, I’m sure, now hold still baby, this might sting a little.” Roman, with care, began winding the gauze around his upper bicep until he reached his forearm. The fabric did sting a little as it made contact with his cuts but no where near as bad as Seth assumed. Maybe Roman’s kisses did have magical healing properties.

He watched as Roman eventually fastened the gauze with a few layers of tape before laying Seth’s hand back down on his thigh softly.

“Thanks,” Seth said sincerely, flexing his arm a few times, loosening the bandages.

Roman ruffled his wet hair sending droplets flying until some landed-on Dean’s bare stomach.

Dean grumbled in his sleep, stomach muscles tensing until his face was smoothing out again, an arm coming up and covering his eyes.

Seth studied the bruises that were blossoming along Dean’s ribcage, hand skirting over each one as anger welled inside.

Roman laid a heavy hand across his back, warm and smooth instantly putting that fire out and reminding Seth there would be time for revenge but right now it was time for sleep.

“He’ll be fine.” Roman assured.

“I hope so.” Seth said softly, already working on overdrive since he finally got Dean back, he didn’t want anything to jeopardize that.

As Seth and Roman settled down into bed, Seth tried to get comfortable in the middle being squashed between two behemoths. They eventually found positions they were both comfortable in.

Seth’s bad arm rested across his chest as Roman’s hand laid heavily on his thigh. Dean’s soft flesh was warming up Seth’s chilly body in no time, being pressed up against his side.

As Seth’s eyes slowly closed, a thought persisted in his mind.

“How’d you get Dean to settle down?” Seth asked sleepily, slurring some words.

Roman’s deep chuckle rumbled next to him, traveling across the pillows.

“Ambien does wonders babe.”

“Oh, you dirty man you.” Seth smiled, remembering that they did have some Ambien left over from when Dean had horrible bouts of insomnia. It was no wonder the man was snoring like a log.

“Only the best for my boys.”

 

* * *

 

“No...stop.” Dean mumbled, head shaking back and forth as a wide hand repeatedly slapped at his face, the sting coupled with the sweat leaving a red impression on his light skin.

The slapping wasn’t the worst though, Dean’s been slapped many times in his life, so he honestly has gotten used to the stinging sensation as a hand connected with his face.

Long, black hair trickled down hitting him in the face, tickling and suffocating at the same time. Everything was black, Dean couldn’t feel Roman by his side, nor did he hear the crowd yelling. He couldn’t even _see_ anyone else but the man that hovered in front of him, face set into a devilish grin.

“So, Dean Ambrose....it’s a pleasure to finally get the chance to break your face in.”

Dean growled, a sneer marring his features, but his body felt like a dead weight. He couldn’t even lift a finger. He was trapped underneath the body mass of the man who now went from leaving over him to practically sitting atop of him. He was in his space, invading and attacking.

Dean felt his breathing quicken despite himself. He struggled with people who invaded his personal space. He could normally brush it off when wrestling, but this was different. Dean wasn’t wrestling, he was getting fucking assaulted alongside his boys. This was a personal attack.

“Ya know,” Drew whispered, long hair framing Dean’s field of vision as the man’s hand came back but not to slap but to mockingly caress his reddened cheek.

Dean felt disgusted, bile rising in the back of his throat as all he could do was turn his head and clench his eyes shut. Visions and previous memories swirling around until he wasn’t sure what was real or not anymore.

“Aww don’t be that way Ambrose. I know you like it...could see it in your eyes every time I was near. I know what I felt when I saw you backstage and I’m sure you felt it too. I like mine a little feisty...what do you say?” With each whispered word, Drew’s face got closer and closer until Dean could feel his breath ghosting across his cheek. Dean swallowed.

“Get off me!”

“Why don’t ya make me? Oh, that’s right I forgot you aren’t anything without your other two _boys_ huh? Both men moved on without you, both are successful. They don’t want you anymore just face it. But, you could always have me? I’ll take care of ya, like I take care of Dolph. Come on...let me show you a thing or two.”

A long finger ghosted over his trembling lip, and maybe old Dean would have reached out to bite the offending appendage. But Dean was in full panic mode, breath coming out in quick spurts eyes clenched shut as he mumbled a repetitive, “no, no, no, no,” not only at what was happening but what the man was implying. What Dean feared and dreaded since returning.

“Please... get off.” Dean’s voice sounded weak to his own ears. Drew laughed in response, a deep rumble that seemed extra loud in the black void Dean found himself in.

“Awww...don’t cry now.” A rough hand wiped away tears that were leaking out. “Daddy will take care of you.”

Dean screamed as more laughter surrounded him. Drew’s form disappearing, almost engulfing him until all Dean could see was blackness.

“Dean!”

Dean’s eyes shot open as he shot up out of bed, almost colliding with Seth’s face in the process. His lungs couldn’t quite get enough oxygen as the room spun in a dizzying pace around him.

“Breathe damn it!” Roman’s deep voice barked which was when Dean noticed that he was resting against Roman’s chest. The man must have slid behind him when he bolted up.

“Dean fucking _breathe_!” Seth yelled in a panicked voice.

Dean finally realizing he wasn’t moving oxygen in and out, which would explain why the room was beginning to melt into a blob. He took one huge lungful of air which left him with a coughing fit.

Roman soothed him gently, running warm hands across his shaky back as Seth’s voice softly chanted, “that’s it baby. Nice and slow breaths.”

His ribcage began to ache from exertion and pure exhaustion making him wince with a hiss as he groaned.

“Fucking hell...” Dean breathed out, eyes closing as a cloth of some sort was wiping the sweat that was dripping from his eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” Roman asked sternly, his hair trickling down and touching his back making Dean flinch at the reminder.

His mouth felt like cotton as he replied a quick, “nothing. I’m fine.”

“Bull shit!”

“Roman,” Seth admonished. “Dean, what’s going on? You haven’t had a nightmare that bad in forever.”

Dean licked his dry lips before he was pushing away from the two men who were caging him in. He needed to get some air otherwise he might actually pass out. Standing up swiftly left him in pain as he rocked on his heels, but he steadied himself before Seth or Roman had a chance to reach out to do it. “It was nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“Like hell it was!” Roman growled, launching himself out of bed and putting himself directly in Dean’s way of the door.

His boys knew him all too well.

Seth joined in on the fray, resting closely to Dean’s side so that he couldn’t escape to the bathroom either.

Roman’s eyes shone brightly despite his body language that screamed agitation.

Dean sighed, way too fucking tired for this tonight. “I said I’m fine. Now just go back to bed.”

“No,” Seth said this time, coming closer until Dean could feel his body heat against his back. “Something has been off since you came back and we want to know what it is. You’re angrier and easily pissed off. The other night you were going fucking berserk backstage destroying shit, Roman had to fucking manhandle you until you calmed down.”

Dean’s memory hopped back to that night backstage, mixing in with the dream as the feelings of inadequacy and general malaise crept back in. The creepiness of that encounter that night and Dean’s inability to do anything about it despite bulking up significantly left him in a haze of rage that nothing could penetrate until Roman and Seth managed to calm him down again.

“Dean?” Roman asked gently, him and Seth swapping roles, directly contrasting with their approach from earlier.

Dean felt caged in with one man in front and behind, demanding answers that Dean wasn’t too sure of himself. Revealing them will make it all too real.

“I....I can’t.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut hands coming up to rub at them harshly. Fingers twitching to either hurt himself or hurt the walls to drown out the voices in his head.

“Hey...hey now relax.” Seth soothed, coming up from behind engulfing him in a hug. Roman did the same, hands settling on Dean’s and pulling them away from his face. “It’ll be okay.” Roman assured softly, touching Dean’s head with his own and sighing softly. “ _You’ll_ be okay.”

“We’ll figure it out together, like we always do.” Seth said, smiling against his back. His warmth and presence coupled with Roman’s finally allowing him to relax.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered softly. Incredibly grateful to have these two men in his life. It doesn’t mean he was comfortable with revealing his thoughts just yet and it seemed as if Dean’s small moment of vulnerability had Roman and Seth happy for the moment since they didn’t demand Dean reveal anything else to them.

Dean was okay with keeping a secret for now. However, with the way his temper and emotions have been on rocky ground he’s not sure how long he could hold it if Drew McIntyre got in his face again. He already got arrested once tonight he didn’t need to get arrested again this week.

Dean breathed in the scent of Seth and Roman for just a little bit longer until Roman was finally leading all of them back to bed, this time with Dean in the middle as he struggled to fall back asleep not wanting to be disturbed by the twisted dream again.

 

* * *

 

After what happened on Monday Roman found it damn near impossible to let either man out of his sight. Roman still took it upon himself to be their protector so he was making damn sure if _anyone_ tried to get close to Seth or Dean he’d end it very quickly.

The trauma of that night has deeply affected each man in different ways. Roman has become paranoid to an extent. He’s always certain someone is going to try to get the drop on them again so he’s always on the lookout, even going so far as to make Seth and Dean take a shower while he supervised the outside, so no one intruded.

“Ro, don’t you think that was a little harsh?”

“What?” Roman shrugged clearly seeing nothing wrong with what transpired.

“Dude you damn near took that guys head off because he wanted Seth to sign an autograph!”

Roman stared between Seth and Dean who gave him equal amounts of bitch face before he was shrugging again. “Excuse me for trying to keep your asses safe.”

“It was a fucking PA Roman!” Seth said, clearly exasperated at the lengths Roman was taking this.

“Well he shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

“Unbelievable,” Seth muttered rolling his eyes before yelling back. “I’m going to get a sandwich from catering.” Before he was striding out of the locker room.

Roman, spurred on by seeing Seth leaving his sight began yelling, “To hell you’re not! Not without me! Come on Dean.” Roman threw back over his shoulder before he was pushing his way out of the door trying to keep up with Seth.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean muttered under his breath, cracking his neck with a satisfying pop. If he didn’t follow Roman would surely be back dragging his ass by the ear essentially so he could keep him by his side.

At first it was cute seeing Roman get all possessive and protective now it’s just been annoying. Dean feels like he can’t even take a leak in private anymore.

But, lo and behold this was their current predicament. The attack on RAW was eating away at each man’s perceived insecurities. The bug had caught onto Roman now, and Dean dreaded when it would transfer over into Seth. Seth was a nagging worry wart on the best of days he didn’t want to see that on the _worst._

Dean knew he had about a minute before Roman was bursting down the door looking for him, so he did one last gear check before he was making his way out the door.

However, the door burst open before he could even get to the opening.

Dean’s gasp was swallowed by a meaty hand pushing out and wrapping around his throat.

Dean attempted to kick and claw, but the man was much bigger than him, and stronger. Dean’s back connected with the metal of the lockers harshly, rattling his brain.

“Ah Ambrose we meet again.” Drew smiled, leaning in and breathing deeply. “Hmmmm just got out of the shower huh?”

Dean struggled fervently against the man’s grasp but to no avail. Drew’s bear paw was firmly wrapped around his throat, slowly tightening to the point that Dean was left with nothing but wheezing gasps, struggling to pull in oxygen.

“Your eyes keep darting to the door; do you think your boys are gonna waltz in and save you _again?_ Whose to say that _my_ boys haven’t already taken care of them?”

Dean’s eyes widened, wetness leaking out whether from the panic of not knowing if Roman and Seth were okay, or the fact that his head felt like it was about to explode from the pressure of Drew’s tightening grasp.

Right when Dean thought he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen Drew eventually let go, letting his body fall to floor as he coughed painfully, writhing in agony. He was sure he looked about as pathetic as he felt.

Drew’s boot landed square in his ribs, flipping him onto his back as he grimaced in pain. No sound came out but a painful wheeze.

Drew leaned down again gripping his chin tightly and yanking his head to the side, so he was forced to watch as the locker room door slammed open again with Dolph pushing a collapsed Seth inside.

Dean’s eyes widened as he struggled against Drew’s tight grip. “S’th.”

“Shhhhh you’re gonna like this.”

Seth groggily got back to his feet only for Dolph to superkick him, knocking the man down again as his body collided harshly with the titled floor with a loud crack.

Seth laid still, head lolling to the side revealing a small puddle of blood beginning to collect around his nose and mouth.

Dean struggled vehemently, eyes misting with tears as panic drove him mad. Drew and Dolph were laughing in the background, at his pain and misery, slapping at Seth’s collapsed body and delivering punches and kicks until Seth began to fade away entirely.

“No! Seth!....SETH!”

Dean came awake with a choked gasp, blinking away the tears that collected in his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a car and it was nighttime out. Seth and Roman’s heads could clearly be seen in the passenger and driver’s seat as rock music played softly in the background.

Dean breathed in deeply, wiping the sweat from his brow with shaking fingers. Fuck. It was just a dream.

Seth laughed at something that Roman mumbled making Dean’s heartrate begin to slow down.

Just a dream.

 

* * *

 

Seth’s body collided with the ropes as he quickly bounded back and launched a clothesline at Dolph’s stupid head.

He could hear Dean cheering in the background in his special way. Somehow, over the course of the last two weeks, Dean has nicknamed Dolph as shitty lion boy so now Dean was gleeful to call him that at any expense. Dolph abhorred the name and always got super red in the face making Seth laugh at how easily Dean could mess with people.

It was great having these tag matches again with Dean. They just worked like a well-oiled machine making it easy for them to slide in and out of the routine.

Seth ducked under an attempted fist to the face before rolling to the corner to tag Dean in.

Seth wiped the sweat from his face, pushing back his wet hair to watch as Dean exploded in the ring. The man had come back with a mission to essentially kill anything in sight and right now Dolph was his target at hand.

Dean’s game was just phenomenal. He was so much faster and stronger in ring now that Seth could do nothing but watch in awe at the raw power Dean displayed. He had so much extra fire and pep in his step now that it was a joy to watch him wrestle.

Seth was taken out of the moment as a hand snaked around his foot and yanked.

With a strangled yell he was going down and whacking his head against the steel steps. The move left him dazed so he was limp as Drew dragged him back into the ring, rolling him underneath and then laying a heavy knee across his back.

Seth groaned in pain, as hands tightened against his hair and yanked his head up. Drew’s knee still pushed harshly against his back, bending Seth until he felt like he might break.

Seth scrabbled against the ring for purchase, but Drew just tightened his hold in response.

The crowd was no longer surrounding the ring and the noises and screams had disappeared to where you could hear a pin drop in the arena.

Seth’s eyes finally locked onto Dean whose body was getting pummeled with right hands from Dolph.

“No....” Seth wheezed out, hands reaching out since Dean was so close but the more he reached out the farther and farther Dean got from him. Dolph laughed, getting up and kicking Dean’s prone body until he was falling out of the ring.

Seth’s eyes widened as Drew’s knee pushed down to the point that Seth felt like his back was breaking but Dean was no where in sight. He was just _gone._

Suddenly Drew and Dolph were gone and Seth was left in the ring, the harsh white light highlighting the fact that Seth was alone.

“Dean...?” Seth’s lips trembled in shock and despair, eyes widening as he crawled to the middle of the ring. “DEAN!”

A harsh elbow to his ribs woke Seth up.

Music blasted in his ears until Dean was pulling his ear bud out harshly making Seth grimace. “Hey, can you stop squirming in your seat, you’re hurting my arm man.”

Seth swallowed, eyes taking in that he was in an airplane right now. Roman was on the other side of Dean and Dean was staring daggers at his head, but he was otherwise alive and breathing, and fucking _there._

Seth shakily gripped Dean’s arm making Dean frown, “you okay babe?”

Seth nodded soundlessly but Dean continued staring, his blues eyes confused and concerned, “I’m okay. Sorry I was hurting you. I’m awake now.”

Dean stared at him for a few before accepting the answer, but Seth never let his hand leave from Dean’s arm.

 

* * *

 

Seth and Dean trudged behind Roman slow as molasses as they entered the arena. No one seemed to be sleeping well at all. Both of his boys kept experiencing nightmares waking up at different intervals of the night so that _no one_ could sleep. Neither one shared the details or specifics but Roman was pretty damn good at figuring shit out, and it seems like the trauma from Monday night has left everyone on edge.

Roman could hear the screams and pleas from his boys ringing in his head night after night. Even though Roman could normally soothe them back to sleep it still didn’t erase what they saw or erase their feelings about something like that happening again.

Roman wasn’t complaining but both boys stuck mighty close to him and each other over the last few weeks. Roman felt better knowing they were within his reach at all times.

He didn’t want a repeat of what happened Monday.

Pushing open the heavy metal doors with bags in tow Roman lead his boys to the locker room with ease, since they had been in this arena plenty of times before. Thankfully not too many people were there yet so it let Roman’s mind slip a little bit and relax. He wasn’t as tightly wound.

The lights were at a dim setting, saving in the power bill department, so it was a bit difficult to make out furniture and such as they routinely went through their independent rituals of getting ready for the night.

Seth always had to take a pre-match shower. No matter how many times Roman, and Dean would make fun of him for it the guy just couldn’t stand putting on new clothes if he wasn’t freshly showered. Dean always went through a ritual of warm ups to get himself amped up. More often than naught the man was shadow boxing to music in the corner, driving himself into a frenzy to get pumped for the night.

Roman himself was a relaxer at heart. It’s why he felt comfortable leaving his boys alone in the locker room to go and get a quick bite to eat. He was sure, since no one was there quite yet nothing bad could possibly happen at all.

Delicious muffins were out on display at the catering table as Roman stalked by. He grabbed two in hand, intending to force Dean to eat something since his boy hadn’t had anything since last night. Sometimes it was difficult to force Dean to eat on a consistent, regular basis.

Devouring the muffin in one sitting, Roman briskly walked back to the locker room, his heart thudding as he went.

The corridor seemed to get darker and darker, the lights all but disappearing as total blackness took effect.

The door to the locker room kept getting farther and farther away the faster Roman picked up speed.

Roman reached out with his long arms but the knob was always just out of reach. Haunting laughter started up in the background, morphing from different voices until it was just a hellacious pounding behind Roman’s temples.

Heart beating like a freight train, Roman finally grabbed onto the knob and twisted with all his might. The door broke off the hinges to reveal Braun blocking his path. Even though Roman and Braun were almost the same height the man seemed to tower over Roman, laughing harshly at Roman’s desperation and panic as behind Braun Dolph and Drew had Dean and Seth cornered.

“No!” Roman yelled, pushing against the bigger man to no avail. Roman sank to his knees, held back by an invisible force as he was forced to watch as Drew took Dean’s head and continued bashing it against the lockers until bright red bloomed across his forehead, coating his face in the viscous liquid. “Dean!” Roman moaned out, heart leaping out of his throat.

Dolph had Seth in a sleeper hold but this hold wasn’t anything observed in wrestling. Seth’s face was so red, his eyes bugging out, breath being literally fucking _choked_ from him. He stared right at Roman, his eyes pleading with him to help him but Roman couldn’t push past the force that was holding him at bay.

“Seth...” Roman cried brokenly, watching as Dolph let go with a laugh and Seth collapsed to the ground, eyes closed and chest not moving.

 

* * *

 

A hand was now in his hair yanking him up off the floor. Roman winced, heart ripping into pieces as Braun laughed in his face.

“Looks like tweedle dee and dumb met their match huh?” Roman didn’t want to look, did his best to close his eyes until Braun was rattling his head until he could do nothing but stare at the two broken bodies of his boys. Hands reached out as if to beg for help.

“LOOK AT THEM! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! LOOK!”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Roman mumbled, shaking his head back and forth in quick succession. “God, no.”

“Roman?”

“No, please no. Stop....” Roman moaned in agony, sweat beading at his temples, tears slipping past closed lids.

“ROMAN!”

A harsh slap finally roused Roman from his nightmare. The bigger man gasped, eyes flying open as he tried to take in huge gulps of air.

“That’s it, fucking relax.” Dean’s course voice roughly coached, sliding a hand through his sweaty hair.

Roman blinked rapidly a few times trying to orientate himself to where he was.

“Relax it was a just a nightmare, Ro.” Seth pleaded from the other side of him, warm hands rubbing at his tense shoulders.

“What the hell.” Roman ground out, rubbing at his eyes and agitatedly pushing away the blankets until he was sitting up in bed.

Dean switched his position to accommodate Roman’s irritated form, hovering behind his back and softly rubbing circles down his heaving spine.

Roman felt dizzy, to the point that he wanted to throw up. Snatches of horrific images kept replaying in his mind. One of Dean covered in blood and one of Seth gasping for air.

Roman couldn’t contain himself any longer he snatched either man in both hands, ignoring their squawks and he squeezed them to his chest, laying a kiss atop both heads as his heartbeat slowly stopped its frantic beating.

The smells and feel of either man’s body calming him down, reminding him that they were there with him and okay.

“Ro...” Dean groaned out his displeasure at being plastered underneath Roman’s armpit. “Can’t breathe.”

“Shit sorry.” Roman let up instantly on his death grip, wincing at how Dean and Seth had to orientate themselves. “Sorry, just a bad dream.”

“Tell me about it.” Seth groused, understanding the feeling.

All three men sat in comfortable silence, enjoying being in each other’s company, in knowing that the nightmares were just _dreams_ after all.

“No more fucking games.” Dean finally ground out, face set into a mean snarl.

Seth nodded his head in agreement. “This shit ends on Monday.”

Roman stared between his two boys who both had expressions of pure hate, hate at the fact that this attack has left them vulnerable with a crack in their armor.

“I agree.” Roman acquiesced. “First, let’s try to get some _real_ sleep.”

Seth yawned right on cue, the bags under his eyes highlighting just how little sleep each man was getting.

Dean practically flopped down on the bed, arms going over his eyes to block out any disturbance, “yeah, what happened to wet dreams when can those come back.”

Roman rolled his eyes at his boy being so crude. “Well, maybe we might have to _make_ some wet ones, huh?”

“Now you guys are talking my language.” Seth chuckled, already laying himself against Roman’s strong, sweaty back.

“Fuck revenge it can wait...at least _one_ night.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, essentially I boiled it down to three separate insecurities: Dean, anxious at the thought of being left behind and of Seth and Roman not needing him anymore. Seth, anxious of finally getting Dean back healthy and not wanting to let anything happen to him, guilty over what transpired to cause him to become injured. Roman, anxious at the thought of something happening to his two boys when he's not around, or not being able to do anything when he is there. Feeling helpless. 
> 
> Hopefully I managed to push that through. I wanted to end it on a lighter note since the rest was rather heavy with angst and drama. Once again I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
